Oracion Five
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Cinco de los miembros de la Oracion Six son enviados a una misión medianamente normal. ¿Serán capaces de cumplirla sin degollarse mutuamente? ¿Podrán conservar sus facultades mentales? Porque serán sometidos a muchas torturas...


**Disclaimer: Groove Aventure Rave (o Rave Master) es una serie tan magnífica ideada por una mente tan compleja, inteligente y fantasiosa que no puede pertenecerle a alguien tan inferior como yo (La autoestima de Marion le mira con mala cara o.o xD) ese ingenio le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Advertencias: Este fic será un coctel, con tendencias a un pésimo humor (a veces tenderá al ácido, cruel o negro) o simplemente estúpido. Lenguaje un poco fuerte (no tanto) en algunas partes. También pueden esperar CUALQUIER cosa.**

**Tiempo: El fic estará ubicado entre los primeros capítulos de la serie. Más tarde sabrán el por qué.**

**Sin más que decir…los dejo con esta estupidez…ríanse si pueden.**

"**Oracion Five" **

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

**Capítulo 1: Incongruencias matemáticas. **

Era un hermoso día…eso era verdad, tan cierto como que al día siguiente irían de casa en casa a predicar el evangelio de Cristo. Cinco miembros de la Oracion Six eran los únicos asistentes a tan cándida…si, maldito calor ¿Acaso King no tenía presupuesto para un mísero aire acondicionado? ¿Ni un pendejo ventilador? Los cinco tenían calor pero ninguno avistaba a quejarse, ni a usar sus poderes para ayudarse a resistirlo. El amo de fuego estaba a gusto con las altas temperaturas, por razones obvias. Los cálidos colores del vestíbulo no ayudaban. El piso de un naranja ceniciento, las paredes de un dorado envejecido, y del techo colgaban unas decorativas telas formando arcos esmeraldas, además de rectas azules, sin detallar en los finos símbolos bordados en oro de cada tela. El maestro del hielo al poseer su propia piedra de las sombras no necesitaba intervenir, o mejor dicho, no le venía en gana. Esas cinco personas eran muy orgullosas. Shuda(maestro del fuego) Reina(maestra de la plata) Sieg Hart(Guardian del tiempo y maestro de elementos y mago muy reconocido) Iulius(Maestro del hielo) y Jegan(Maestro Dragón)

Se les hacía más difícil aún la estadía por lo bien que se llevaban….

Shuda miraba a Reina, Reina miraba a Shuda. Shuda pensaba en lo bella que luciría la mujer con un decoroso hematoma en su apreciable rostro. Reina en cambio razonaba lo bien que estaría el pelirrojo en una clase de nado sincronizado con una falda floreada.

"Víbora del Edén"—Pensaba el pelirrojo con ojos del mismo color de su cabello.

"Deficiente mental"—Razonaba al mismo tiempo la mujer de cristalinos ojos verdosos y cabello de igual tonalidad.

"Bruja de feria"

"Neandertal"

"Proyecto fallido de mujer"

"Psicópata suicida"

"Apuesto mi piedra de las sombras que lleva más de diez intervenciones en la nariz, cinco en los labios…debe tener como unas siete en los senos…aunque mal no le quedaron…y ese trasero me parece tan poco natural…esta tipa es más plástica que una Barbie"

"Apuesto mi piedra de las sombras a que esos zarcillos y el collarcito se los robó a su hermana. Son tan femeninos que incluso a mi me gustan…si no me cayera tan pesado se los pediría prestado, combina con mi vestido rojo. A pesar de lo femenino lo hacen ver muy atractivo…lástima que su actitud lo eche a perder por completo"

Se insultaban mentalmente. Como ninguno de los dos poseía poderes telepáticos no podían saber lo que el otro le dedicaba, sin embargo las miradas aclaraban todo. Esos dos se odiaban…

Mejor dicho…los cinco se odiaban mutuamente, entre esos dos lo que había era desprecio natural.

Quedaban tres. Uno de ellos a cada espejo o cristal reflector que pasaban se paraba de inmediato a arreglarse el cabello o quejarse de su imaginaria espinilla de hace una semana. O simplemente admirar el como el hermosísimo violeta/fucsia de sus inmaculados ojos celestiales—según sus propias palabras—combinaba a la perfección con sus negros cabellos que a un apropiado ángulo se veían cenicientos y casi plateados. Con ganas de destriparlo vivo un joven rubio con una enorme espada a sus espaldas le miraba hastiado.

— ¡Ya sabes lo que dicen de aquellos quienes tienen espadas grandes! ¿Verdad Jegan?—le guiñó lascivamente un ojo.

—………………………..— "dijo" como respuesta—"Di algo así de nuevo, hazlo y serás la merienda de Julia"

— ¡Que tienen grandes habilidades!—Todos le miraron con enormes gotas…

— ¿Qué miran? Para que pregunto… ¡Mi rostro es tan hermoso!...me miran tanto que debería empezar a cobrar por cada vistazo ¿O no Sieg Hart?—le dio un amistoso codazo al último, de cabellos azules y según las chicas el más atractivo de la Oracion Six. Ese mismo era el que tenía la gota más grande. No quería saber a que clase de habilidades se refería Iulius. Bueno, si sabía…lo que no deseaba era imaginarlas…

- Iulius, te miran por otra cosa…—contestó con la verdad.

- ¡No! ¡No me digan que pueden ver mi espinilla! ¡Ahhh! ¡Me voy a morir! —los otros decidieron no seguir ni observándolo, ni a hablarle por un buen tiempo…

—………………………………..—fue la "opinión" del rubio.

El cántico del silencio comenzó a entonarse entre ellos, pero no duró ni cinco segundos ya que Reina lo desalojó con una intencionada pregunta.

—Oye Jegan, ¿No sabes si Haja o Berial van a venir?—se aproximó Reina con cierto descaro al guerrero Dragón.

—………………………………—se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! ¡Hablar no hace daño!—colocó sus manos en forma de jarra en su cintura— ¡Y tampoco es perjudicial para la salud prestar atención!

—Pero el escucharte sí… ¿Qué no puedes quedarte un segundo callada?—dijo Shuda fulminándola con la mirada.

—Te recomendaría lo mismo, si no tienes nada útil que decir… ¿Qué comiste? ¡Tu aliento es asqueroso!—tapándose la nariz.

— ¿De que hablas? Aghrr ¿Qué es eso?—reclamó haciendo lo mismo. El misterioso olor molestó también a Jegan, Sieg Hart e Iullius. Provenía de una de las amplias ventanas que llevaba directo a las cocinas

—Nuestro almuerzo—dedujo brillantemente Sieg Hart--¿Ven por qué jamás estoy en el cuartel general?

Todos—a excepción del estoico Jegan y Sieg Hart—mostraron asco.

—Mejor vamos a ver que quiere King antes de que ese maldito hedor me pudra el sistema respiratorio—sugirió Reina.

— ¡Que asco! ¡Huelo grasa! Yo no voy a tocar eso… ¡Me pondría GORDO!—dijo introduciéndose un dedo en la boca en señal de desaprobación.

—Acaban de observar el porqué el baño está siempre ocupado justamente después de comer…

Los que caminaban se detuvieron de inmediato. Una torva sonrisa deformaba sus ya modificadas facciones producto de la crueldad. Una mueca que no llegaba a ser sonrisa mostraba Jegan. Reina soltó la carcajada. Sieg Hart se limitó a cerrar los ojos pidiéndole al Universo paciencia. ¿Por qué Shuda solía decir y hacer cosas tan…tontas? ¿Por qué tanta sutileza? ¿Es que no sabía que la bulimia es una enfermedad de cuidado y se debe respetar a quienes la padecen? Lo más seguro es que solo quería fastidiar a Iulius pero había ido muy lejos…sabía como era ese chico. Narciso () en comparación a él quedaba como un pobre diablo griego con una terrible autoestima y feo como ciruela vencida. Pronto estallaría una guerra que mejor era decir o hacer algo. Por su complejo de protagonista heroico barato sentía que debía hacer algo para salvar el mundo…

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Uno siempre debe cepillarse MUY BIEN después de cada comida. No puedo permitir una sola carie—sonríe con amplitud.

Por un instante todos estuvieron a punto de estrellarse con el suelo.

—Si como sea, lo que hagas en el baño no es asunto mío—Sieg Hart se sintió aliviado al escuchar a Shuda rectificar. Obvio que por su naturaleza rancia y distante no lo expresaría tan abiertamente por ser un asunto tan…patético.

En cambio Shuda, no era precisamente el nuevo Isaac Newton—de hecho, ninguno de la Oracion Six—pero tampoco su coeficiente intelectual y emocional era tan bajo. Si seguía provocando a Iullius el berrinche alcanzaría proporciones sin límites que afectarían la paz mundial—tampoco tanto, pero lo mejor era prevenir—además, Iulius era tan idiota que no entendió la indirecta…lo más conveniente era dejarlo así, ya tendría otro momento para fastidiarlo….estos abundaban.

--Miembros de la Oracion Six—Ya cuando llegaron al centro del cuartel general, donde fueron convocados, una grave y siniestra voz surgió de las sombras. La sala era un enorme espacio con tonos fríos. La cerámica del suelo era de un lila muerto, con tonos azules ya que se reflejaba en él los matices de las paredes. La forma del recinto era redonda. No faltaban también las incrustaciones en oro en las paredes, pero esta vez estaban enmarcadas en borde caoba. La voz provenía del balcón situado en el medio. Cuatro garras bañadas en dorado rodeaban la base. Un corazón invertido en la parte superior y más figuras abstractas en oro bajaban hasta un poco más arriba del final.

—"¿Por qué se esconde en la oscuridad? Ya sabemos como es su aspecto ¿Será que tiene rubéola? Ughhh esa si que es fea...me quería suicidar cuando me dio… ¡Estaba de muerte! Oh! Dios, Buda y Alá saben el mal que esas ronchas horrorosas le hicieron a mi cutis…ughrr ¡Ni quiero recordarlo!"—no era necesario mencionar a quien pensó esto…

—Vaya, al menos son más que la última vez…--mencionó la voz perteneciente a King Raregroove, general y líder absoluto de la Guardia de las Sombras, el cual se ocultaba en las…Sombras.

— ¿Cuántos vinieron en la junta anterior?—preguntó curioso Iulius.

—Dos—era la primera palabra que decía Jegan en media hora.

—Jegan y yo para ser más exacta—sonrió con autosuficiencia Reina

—Si Jegan está o no en una junta da lo mismo, es como si nunca estuviera—ironizó Shuda refiriéndose a la seriedad del rubio—y en cuanto a Reina…nunca la he visto haciendo otra cosa que maquillarse…

— ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! ¡Tú tampoco viniste la vez pasada!

—Adivina quien trabaja todo el día buscando al Rave Master y buscando como loco las piedras Rave… ¿Te doy una pista? ¿O tengo que describirme a mi mismo para que sepas quien es?

—Ay por Dios, pero que ocupado…—bufó la mujer sarcásticamente— ¿Y ustedes?—señaló a Sieg Hart y a Iulius.

—Cita con el dermatólogo, ya sabes por lo de mi punto negro en la nariz…

—Negocios muy importantes que no te conciernen—le contestó duramente el peliazul.

— ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Tienes novia! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—sonrió ampliamente la chica--¡Sieg Hart y su novia sentados en un árbol…!

—No tengo tiempo para tales idioteces—respondió sin atisbar vergüenza.

— ¡SILENCIO!—la caída de una gigantesca espada retumbó en toda la sala, sorprendiendo a los presentes—¡CIERREN ESAS MALDITAS BOCAS! ¡ME ATURDEN SUS PARLOTEOS!

Nadie tenía las pelotas suficientes para contestar después de eso…

—Así esta mejor—se sonó la garganta, señal de que prestaran atención—Haja y Berial están a cargo de otra asignación. Solo los necesito a ustedes cinco.

—Permiso señor—todos alzaron el ceño, era algo extraño que Shuda pidiera permiso para algo, dada la impulsividad e imponencia de su carácter. Pero claro, King era el líder, y como dicen: Donde manda el capitán no manda marinero…

—Puedes hablar ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Yo también debo estar? ¿Qué sucederá con la búsqueda en la Montaña Tremolo?

—Si digo que ustedes cinco eso te incluye ¿O es que también debo enseñarles a contar?

—No es necesario… "Domínate Shuda, no puedes saltarle encima y abrirle el cráneo con las uñas…mmm esa no es mala idea"—Reina soltó una molesta risilla que pasó desapercibida por todos.

—"¿Para que nos querrá King? Demonios ya creo saber…somos la Oracion SIX y en inglés significa SEIS, y en el presente estamos SIETE en un grupo que deben ser de SEIS personas porque nos llamamos Oracion SIX, todos estos motivos matemáticos me lleva a deducir que uno de nosotros será despedido…No he faltado a ninguna reunión, no tengo como hobbie criticar el uniforme de los soldados tampoco me hago manicure y alisado de pelo en mitad de una guerra como Iulius. No me infiltro en las computadoras para bajar yaoi y vender imágenes de Sieg Hart sin camisa a las cocineras y sirvientas, como Reina. Y estoy lejos de llevar la cabeza en inasistencias mal justificadas, como Sieg Hart y su célebre frase: _Tengo negocios muy importantes que atender_… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Da clases de peluquería!"—y así continuaba Jegan descartando candidatos para hallar al posible y nuevo ex – miembro—"¡Debe ser Shuda! ¡Claro! Si no ha conseguido las piedras Rave….ni al Rave Master…ni nada que se llame Rave…y estoy casi seguro que fue él quien instaló el dispositivo para que saliera agua roja de las duchas"—dichos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por King.

—Necesito que asesinen a alguien muy molesto para la Guardia de las Sombras—en una de las paredes apareció una imponente pantalla, donde la silueta de una mujer apareció de la nada. Se podía deducir que era de sexo femenino por las curvas características de dicho género.

— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Reina parpadeando.

—Ni idea y eso es lo que deseo que descubran—En la pantalla apareció un desierto pelado y repleto de gratuita y exagerada luz solar **(N/A: ¿Qué creían, que habría nieve?).** En la mitad del propio una imagen poco a poco se develaba ante ellos como un castillo. El estilo del mismo era algo parecido al gótico, otorgándole un aspecto tétrico y a la vez majestuoso. Esta arquitectura era más propicia en las catedrales, pero como ninguno era precisamente un devoto creyente de cristo…la miraron con cierta extrañeza.

—Tranquilos, no es una catedral ni nada parecido—aclaro King a sus camaradas—de aquí nos enviaron el mensaje. Dice claramente que los convoca a ustedes cinco. No dice para que. Ni se molesten en averiguarlo. Este grupo ha intentado infiltrarse en nuestra guarida. También ha asesinado a muchos de nuestros hombres, han levantado la furia de todos los habitantes de nuestros dominios. Se que hay que preocuparnos por la llegada de un nuevo Rave Master, no obstante, es mejor acabar con estos imbéciles ya que los tenemos a la mano. Este grupo se denomina "Ankh"()

—Si por lo que dice son pacificadores…lo más seguro es que esa mujer pueda saber algo sobre el Rave Master ¿No lo cree así?

—No estoy seguro de eso Iulius, pero me inclino en contra. Según los informes sabemos las ubicaciones casi exactas del Rave Master y de las ciudades donde se han producido las revueltas. La distancia es considerable por lo que en conclusión esa posibilidad sería descartada. Camaradas, decidan como invadir esta guarida.

— ¿Simplemente tenemos que invadir ese castillo y matar a todos?—una leve sonrisa nació en los labios de Shuda.

—No será tan fácil—intervino Sieg Hart—No reconocí el castillo pero sí el nombre. Buena parte de sus integrantes son magos. Debe estar muy bien protegida, no solo basta con correr y matar a todo ser humano que se nos atraviese.

—Es obvio que no, tú tienes que encargarte de eso ¿O es que acaso tienes otros negocios "Secretos e importantes—inquirió Reina.

—Considérenlo hecho. Por algo no soy el Guardián del Tiempo. Una panda de brujos fracasados no podrá con mis habilidades—

—Ese castillo aunque la foto este un poco mal encuadrada y no haya mucha luz a pesar de ser un desierto se ve exquisito, me encantaría tomarle verdaderas fotos a su interior, debe tener unas vidrieras bellísimas…

—Eso lo harás después de matar a cada uno de los pendejos que estén allí. Esto será muy divertido…--La sonrisa del pelirrojo aumentó. Hacía tiempo que no era enviado a misiones donde se requería asesinar a tanta gente. Ya podía sentir el maravilloso hedor de los cadáveres al volar en el más puro de los aires…

--Vaya estúpido ¡Es mucho más fácil colocar algo parecido a una bomba y acabar esa misión en segundos! Matar a TODAS las personas del castillo equivaldría a horas y horas atravesando torsos inútilmente, además de ser algo completamente anti-higiénico. Por el amor de Dios deberían ser más prácticos…--les hizo ver la peliverde

—Es más aburrido…ya he destruido muchas fortalezas, no es tan malo pero uno se cansa…--argumentó Shuda.

—Además, la muerte pierde estética. No hay nada como ejecutar un hermoso y perfecto ataque y más aún, una perfecta cortadura, ver como danzan agónicamente los hombres mientras caen con arte para luego morir…y te has atrevido a sugerir una explosión donde un ruidoso ¡BAM! Acaba con tan maravilloso arte…

—Estoy de acuerdo, solo que no me ocupo de verle la belleza….

--¡Suficiente!—Exclamó Sieg Hart—No puedo creer que digan tantas tonterías. Reina, no podemos volar el castillo sin saber a que o quien nos enfrentamos. No solo eso, no son tan tarados como para permitir que alguien llegue y vuele el lugar sin dar pelea. Ahora que lo analizo mejor, nos convocaron allá. Señor—se refirió a King—considero que sería mejor averiguar para qué nos llaman.

—Van a intentar matarnos, o torturarnos. No creo que nos hayan invitado a tomar te con galletas—apuntó Shuda.

—Y para variar…Jegan no ha dicho nada—observó Reina. El rubio la miró muy fríamente, y tal sentimiento se notaba más por el oscuro tono azulado de sus dos iris.

—No tengo nada para decir. Cualquier misión que me asignen la llevaré a cabo. Con o sin ustedes—especificó con rudeza. Le molestaba hablar, y más aún con animales a los que tenía que llamar compañeros.

—Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablabas que se me había olvidado tu voz…

—Que lástima, la tuya la escucho tanto que por desgracia mi memoria nunca va a desecharla—Shuda e Iulius se rieron perversamente. Incluso Sieg Hart no pudo evitar una semi-sonrisa llena de burla.

--¡Eres un…!

—No he terminado de hablar, así que por una vez guarda silencio, no te hará daño—el peliazul retomó la conversación—Como les decía, propongo que lleguemos de sorpresa y vayamos directamente hacia la base central. Es muy sencillo, solamente tenemos que dividirnos. Mataremos a todos aquellos que intenten detenernos. Lo que deseo es llegar a hablar con esa mujer y por medios persuasivos lograr sacarle la ubicación de todos los miembros de su equipo. Después de esto instalaré un explosivo mágico y ya fuera de él lo activaremos. Suena fácil pero no lo será ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Lindo Sieg Hart… ¿Es necesario destruir el castillo?—Iulius hizo un puchero.

—Si y no vuelvas a decirme lindo en lo que te reste de vida ¿Nos entendemos?

—Si lin…Sieg Hart jejeje—mientras hacía una floritura en el aire.

—Me parece bien la idea. Algo predecible pero en manos de ustedes será un completo caos, al menos eso espero.

—Entonces tendré que buscar una cámara… ¡ya vuelvo! Ni sentirán mi ausencia…—el de cabello negro ceniciento corrió como gallina que lleva el diablo dejando un haz de humo.

—"Por mí que busque la dichosa cámara por siempre…"—Pensó el rubio rogando que por la prisa su socio no recordara que en la tercera escalera hay un escalón falso que conducía a la guarida donde estaba encerrado el "gravemente" enfermo dragón suyo…"

Y hablando de dragones…nuestros amigos tienen un severo problema…

—Podríamos usar como de costumbre a tu dragón—agregó Reina.

—No esta bien de salud—Fue su escueta respuesta.

--¡Por el amor de Dios Jegan solo llegó a estornudar una sola vez!

Esto colmó a Jegan, se metían con su dragoncito**—(N/A: en los últimos capítulos de la serie nos llegamos a enterar que ese enorme ejemplar era nada más ni nada menos que Julia, su amor eterno…aunque los cambios no fueron muchos, estaba igualita antes de transformarse—nótese el sarcasmo--)—**se metían con él. Sin mediar ni un solo sonido vocal apuntó su enorme espada al corazón de la mujer. Esta, obviamente se sorprendió. Cada vez que no tomaba en consideración a su amada mascota siempre ganaba una nueva oportunidad de ser atravesada por tan grande espada.

—Vaya, ¿Por qué tienes una espada tan grande?

—Para cortarte mejor…--el rubio ejerció más presión en el mango del arma.

—"¡Mátala!"—pensaron el rojo y el azul, pero el azul se interpuso entre ellos. El sonido de una garganta volvió a retumbar.

—"Maldito metiche, acaba de arruinar un buena carnicería, como lo detesto"—Shuda se quedó con las ganas de observar las entrañas calientitas de la mujer…aunque dada la violencia de Jegan ni el polvo de los huesos quedaba, Ese rubio era más directo en ese sentido.

--¡MALDITAS LAS MADRES QUE LOS TUVIERON! ¡MUEVAN SUS ASQUEROSOS TRASEROS Y MATEN A ESA PERRA! ¡USEN LO POCO QUE LES QUEDA DE MATERIA GRIS Y VAYAN POR ELLA!—todos esos gritos fueron acompañados armónicamente por la estruendosa caída de su espada. Nuevamente nadie tenía ni el poder ni el valor de mandar a King a lavarse la boca con cianuro de potasio…

— ¿Por qué lo detuviste? No me digas que estás enamorado de Reina…--murmuró molesto Shuda por lo bajo con sarcasmo

—Para nada. Lo hice porque el Rey se enojaría más "Que el poder del Universo me libre de eso…primero le pido matrimonio al dragón de Jegan"—pensó por último.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí mi primer fic de Rave Master. Es una lástima que hayan tan pocos fics en español. El destino quiera que otros autores vengan y llenen un poco esta sección. Para no marearles mucho especificaré que este fic girará en torno a estos cinco miembros de la Oracion Six, los amo, los adoro…, aunque es posible que aparezca otro personaje, más no estoy del todo segura. Reconozco que soy muy inconstante, siempre tengo otras ideas y suelo estar ocupada, así que no les prometo actualizaciones rápidas. En este chap creo que Jegan habló más de lo usual, de hecho en la serie solo llegó a decir frases morfológicamente estructuradas y de más de seis palabras fue cuando se enfrentó a Let xD. El resto no tengo comentarios ¡Ustedes manden sus reviews y opinen sobre el asunto! Cualquier crítica (AMO las críticas, pero que estén bien fundamentadas) halago, sugerencia (pueden sugerirme torturas, parejas—hetereosexuales, yaoi…etc lo que quieran) **

**Me despido asegurándoles que esta misión tan corriente puede convertirse en un verdadero suplicio al no saber a quienes planean volarle la choza…digo palacio xD.**

**Sayonara!**

**()Narciso: En la mitología griega fue un hermoso joven. Su belleza cautivó a una ninfa llamada Eco, pero este rechazó su amor, por lo que avergonzada se ocultó en una cueva hasta consumirse. Solo quedó su voz. Némesis, la diosa de la venganza, hizo que el joven se apasionara con su propia figura reflejada en una fuente. Fue tal el encantamiento que Narciso se arrojó al agua al no poder apartarse de su figura.**

**()Ankh: Símbolo egipcio formado por una cruz y un círculo encima de ésta. Representa la vida.**

**Pd: La bulimia es un desorden alimenticio MUY grave. No acostumbro a pedir disculpas pero en este caso, solo es un fanfic con episodios de un humor cruel. Acuérdense que se trata de cinco personajes con tendencias desalmadas y atroces en muchos casos.**


End file.
